The prior art includes electrical wire connections utilizing connector elements having hollow cylindrical wire connecting ends as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,873 and 3,964,816. Two opposed slots are formed to make wire connections, one slot providing connection to the conductor of the electrical wire and the other engaging the insulation on the wire for strain relief. In the wire connecting element disclosed in both patents the slots are differently configured to provide their different functions. However, this is undesirable where multiple contacts are to be used in an array of rows and columns since, for proper wire insertion, the slots in the contacts must be oriented in the same direction and, when in an array, it may not be readily apparent when one contact is turned 180.degree. from its proper orientation.
To eliminate the problem of proper orientation, connector elements having hollow cylindrical wire connecting ends formed with a pair of opposed identical wire connecting slots have been utilized and the wires have been inserted similarly into both slots. However, it has been found that when the slot is made narrow enough to assure connection to the conductor in some instances the connection is mechanically too weak and even a small amount of relative movement between the wire and the connector element causes the wire to break.